


Вяйнемё

by WTF_Kotiki_2021



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kotiki_2021/pseuds/WTF_Kotiki_2021
Summary: Вяйнемё уверен, что когда-то рухнул с небес, иначе почему бы он вообще попал в Хранилище Потерянного и Найденного





	Вяйнемё

**Author's Note:**

> Вяйнемё, Вяйнемёйнен (да, как герой эпоса), уменьшит. Вэйно — «широкая, медленно-плавная река»; кажется, здесь непонятным образом раскиданы символы; кажется, тут отсылки ко всему разом

Вяйнемё уверен, что рухнул когда-то с небес. Иначе почему он вообще попал в это странное место? То ли наказание, то ли награда… или, может, долг?   
Иногда, стоит опустить голову на руки, сидя за послушно замершим столом, и закрыть уставшие глаза — как видятся облачные моря и реки, и корабли, что скользят по ним — у кораблей нет парусов, как на гравюрах из книг, зато есть громадные крылья; а в морях водятся алые киты. Киты поют…

_И шелестят камыши…_

Но потом стол беспокойно переступает с одной когтистой лапы на другую, и Вэйно, встряхнувшись, отправляется ловить вышедшие на охоту хищные инкунабулы, разнимать Хтонь и инкунабулы (первая грозно и гнусаво завывает, пытаясь извернуться в руках и когтя воздух, вторые щёлкают спешно отращёнными зубами и вздыбливают ленты закладок, будто хвосты), отыскивать потеряшек (да, иногда потерявшиеся вещи, артефакты и книжные герои так привыкают быть потеряшками, что теряются даже тут — снова), отыскивать потерявшуюся и внезапно и громко запаниковавшую Хтонь, разнимать Хтонь и Рыцаря, улещивать Хтонь и успокаивать Рыцаря.  
Словом, исполнять обязанности Хранителя в Хранилище Потерянного и Найденного. 

В Хранилище, думает Вэйно порой, есть всё. Очень много книг — в конце концов, люди постоянно теряют мысли, даже если их записывают, и теряют то, что записали когда-то другие, — множество непонятных вещиц повсюду, оружие — от ножей и причудливых атамов до мечей — на стенах, целые бесконечные коридоры, вымощенные потерянными монетками, от круглых до треугольных, потерявшиеся тени, что безмолвно бродят по ним — то ли тени людей, то ли — книжных персонажей.  
И есть Рыцарь, правда, от него остались лишь доспехи, память о рыцаре (как он говорит, Вэйно учтиво не пытается узнать), зато доспехи доблестные и бесстрашные. Единственное, чего боится рыцарь-доспехи-без-человека, — это кошка, «суть хтонь и ехидна».  
«Хтонь» пушиста, мурчлива и коварна, как полагается хтони, к тому же вечно голодна. И обожает отираться о рыцарские поножи. Рыцарь бесстрашен, но хтонь всюду, она всепроникающа и многоглаза, многоголоса и молитвой не изгоняется. 

Сидящая этаким меховым воротником на плечах Хтонь, мурча, принимается вылизывать шершавым язычком нежную перепонку ушей. Вэйно поспешно складывает и прижимает чувствительные уши к голове, но от кошки это не спасает.  
Изгнанная, Хтонь мстительно жуёт серебряное перо и опрокидывает чернильницу-непроливайку, в очередной раз совершая невозможное — чернила разливаются озерцом бездны, — гуляет по разложенным на столе старинным географическим картам, и вместо пустых пространств с подписями в духе «здесь водятся тигры» и «водятся драконы» — отпечатки лапок, этакие туманности Кошачьи лапки, крохотные, карманные, пушистые и совсем ручные. В отличие от дикой, неприрученной Хтони.  
Те же туманности во множестве расцветают на стенах и даже потолке, и Вэйно давно уж не удивляется хтоническим талантам и росткам хаоса всюду, где ступала мягкая лапка. Даже если её тут не было.

Вэйно записывает чужие потерянные мысли. Хтонь вроде бы лежит рядом с рукой, невинно жмурит рыжие глаза, — а хаос множится сам собой. Стоит отвести взгляд, и чернильные туманности распускаются, и слышится глухое проклятие Рыцаря из запутанных и замыкающихся сами в себя (как Хтонь) коридоров — и паническое боевое завывание в ответ; с грохотом падает древняя изысканная ваза с верхней полки, перо же и вовсе исчезло бесследно.

Вздохнув, Вэйно гладит вздрагивающий стол, на котором остались царапины от когтей, а потом протягивает руку, беря новое перо — бронзовое — прямо из воздуха. Хранилище охотно отзывается на невысказанные просьбы своего Хранителя.  
Вэйно подозревает, что Хтонь была также котом в мешке и кошкой учёного, да так привыкла — что до сих пор ни жива ни мертва, сразу есть и нет её никогда.

* * *

Вяйнемё измерял бы время в Хранилище, что явно текло как-то по-своему, «снами», но порой ему кажется, что он и так спит, пока находится тут, и проснётся, забыв о сне, стоит лишь выйти.  
Стены Хранилища текучи, изменчивы — то прорастают-струятся ветви деревьев, расцветают, распускают листья, роняя лепестки, созревают плоды и опадают, и дальше по кругу, будто в древнем святилище неведомого божества, то кладка старинного замка, то благородные деревянные панели — как изменчиво и всё в нём, кроме стола с когтистыми лапами, за которым любит работать Вэйно, да светильников. За их стеклом живёт негасимый огонь, и Вэйно держится от него, как и от холодных блуждающих огоньков, подальше.  
Иногда в Хранилище туманно — наверное, оно выдумывает себе осеннее утро или летний прохладный вечер из одной из книг. Порой книжные истории совсем уж нахальничают, бродят стайкой призраков, шушукаются по углам — да так, что Вэйно прижимает уши, а потом трясет головой, пытаясь шёпот вытряхнуть — от всей этой путаницы звёздных китов, мушкетёров и оживших лодочек из коры и газет с улочками Праги стены плывут и потолок с полом норовят местами поменяться.  
Конечно, мушкетёры вместо коней могли бы ездить на китах, и приключения их обрели бы звёздный размах, и на дуэль вызывали бы не только на шпагах, но и на песнях китов, и неуловимая мечта, белый кит, был бы любимцем кардинала; по старинным улицам потекли бы вдруг ручейки из лунного света, и поплыли бы газетные лодочки и кораблики из кусков коры, сотворённые детскими руками, прямо в туман под Карловым мостом. Из какой-то лодочки, сумевшей по ручейку добраться до реки, а оттуда — к морю, как угорь, со временем бы вырос «Синко Льягас», как из малька вырастает рыба, и лишь потом нашёл и выбрал бы себе синеглазого капитана, давшего фрегату новое имя. И, может, однажды сумел бы подняться к облачным морям, как тот корабль из снов, где пели киты, бывшие человеческими душами.  
В туманной мгле, что у Хранилища вместо потолка, проглядывают звёзды. Звёзды — далеко, немудрено свету их и потеряться...  
Синеглазый капитан, камзол которого почему-то меняет цвет с чёрно-серебряного на синее с серебром, учтиво раскланивается с Вэйно и задумчиво шествует к дальней стене, где и растворяется бесследно. Впрочем, быть может, это для Вяйнемё там выхода нет...

Страницы нотных тетрадей с изящно начертанными нотами, похожими на птиц, пожелтели от времени, которого здесь нет. Вэйно листает бережно, аккуратно отделяя коготками хрупкие страницы, и даже старается не дышать. Истории позабытых земель, потерявшихся народов...  
Нотами записаны истории совсем уж заплутавших в тумане времени народов и стран, а может, даже миров — сам Вэйно склоняется к тому, что не мог в привычном мире существовать дивнотуманный народ, языком которого была вязкая тишина — все звуки, что в них попадали, дивнотуманный народ ловил всем туманным телом, глушил, дрожал и плыл дымкой — и так говорил.  
Главным их товаром были пойманные звуки — пройдя через туман, звуки искажались, менялись, и порой из брани могла выйти боевая песнь, из смеха — плач дивных обитателей холмов по своей королеве, что пела, как соловей.  
Вэйно глядит на значки нот, не умея их читать, но слышит музыку, что скрыта за ними, и хочется тоже петь, но голос пропадает.

— Это ничего, что вы немы, сэр Хранитель, — говорит Рыцарь-доспехи-без-человека. — Слова не так важны, главное — что внутри, — он гулко стучит себя по нагруднику. — То есть дух, благородный и отважный. Иному не дастся в руки Грааль…  
Тут Рыцарь в очередной раз пускается в длинное повествование о поисках то ли Чаши, то ли света души, о _неверных_ и вечных песках, что поют навязчиво и чуждо. Чаша находится почему-то не в песках чужой страны, а далеко, но _близко_ , хранимая теми, кого до рождения сына бога называли дивным народом, а после — демонами, и вовсе не из дерева та Чаша…

Шурша страницами, бродят по залам ожившие инкунабулы, гордо вздёрнув закладки-хвосты, щерят на доспехи, блуждающие огоньки и кошку чернильные зубы.  
Потерянные книги радостно распахиваются навстречу Вэйно, даже хищные инкунабулы прячут зубы, мурлыча, как довольная Хтонь, стоит погладить их по корешку, — и он трепетно перебирает страницы. Если б не дикая, гордая и независимая Хтонь, немедленно начинающая паниковать в одиночестве, — и вовсе не вставал бы из-за стола, позабыв обо всём и потерявшись уже дважды.   
Наверное, некому его найти…

К потерянному оружию Вэйно старается не прикасаться, прижимает уши, слыша, как тонко и грозно поют мечи, и шепчут зловеще атамы, и гудят щиты — и скалятся гербовые звери на них. 

Одна из потерянных теней, обретая на ходу человеческий облик, раскланивается с Вэйно. Заговорить с ним тени не пытаются. На миг у Вяйнемё мелькает странная мысль — чем-то эти человекоподобные тени, даже обретая облик, отличаются от него самого… Но тут под ногами оказывается Хтонь и выражает своё возмущение истошным воплем, заставив подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. И, разумеется, наступить на хвост ещё раз.

_Ветер запутался в камышах…_

Обитает в Хранилище Бумажная сова Ррух — каждое пёрышко бумажно, исчертано буквами, топорщатся этаким воротником, чуть завиваются полоски из газет. Хотя Ррух охотится порой на тонкие книжки, потерянные письма и бумажных мышей, Вэйно не забывает угощать её чернилами, которые никогда у него не кончаются, и сова благодарно легонько трётся чернильным клювом о скулу, пачкая тонкую полоску чешуек.  
Хтонь явно почитает Ррух своей добычей — птица и шуршит! — да только Бумажная сова против, что и высказывает на своём, совином языке, а насест себе устраивает повыше.  
Впрочем, Хтонь своей добычей, кажется, почитает и Вэйно. Не совсем съедобной, но уши можно пожевать. Или поохотиться из-за угла. Или поиграть с кисточкой заплетённой косы.  
Вэйно подозревает, что Хтонь и всё Хранилище считает своей добычей, своей собственностью, даже если добыча эта не вполне удобна — вроде хищных инкунабул или Рыцаря, о доспехи которого и зубки обломать недолго.  
Рыцарь-доспехи-без-человека безуспешно в очередной раз читает изгоняющую молитву.  
Хтонь внимает, довольно жмуря глаза.

Стоит прикрыть утомлённые глаза, как приходят сны.  
Снятся снова и снова алые киты. Киты плывут рядом с кораблём, что мерно взмахивает крыльями, рассекая густые облака, и поют ему, и от песни их больно становится в груди.  
Песня рыбкой бьётся в груди, просясь наружу, но так и умирает, не родившись.

Может — память, может — чья-то судьба, которую тоже потеряли, а может, и сны — теряются.   
Киты поют, и Вэйно кажется, что он вот-вот вспомнит что-то важное.

Водится, кажется, в библиотеке Хранилища драконья тень. Вэйно видит лишь краем глаза, но не удивляется: в конце концов, даже из маленького карпа может вырасти могучий дракон, почему б не вырасти ему из книжного червя? Лишь бы книги не грыз…  
Неясная змеистая тень чуть мерцает в потерявшемся свете звёзд и тает, стоит лишь взглянуть прямо. 

Одного нет в Хранилище — зеркал.  
Журчание воды же прерывается, едва стоит Вэйно приблизиться, фонтаны старых потерянных площадей встречают пустыми бассейнами, призрачные ручейки оббегают его другими коридорами. Протянешь руку — и лишь сухая пустота, и чувство странной потери, будто все реки мира пересохли, пересохли лишь для него одного.   
Что, что он должен понять?..  
Тьма ворочается внутри, как большая рыба, спящая на дне.

_Звенит сухой камыш на ветру…_

Где-то в одном из залов сквозь расписанную непонятными знаками (он понимает, пока смотрит, но стоит об этом подумать или отвести взгляд — тут же перестает) золотисто-кремовую плитку пола невозмутимо, будто так и надо, прорастает Дерево. Дерево — не дуб, не ясень, длинные и узкие тёмно-зелёные листья зеркально-серебристы с обратной стороны, и издалека кажется, будто дерево в цвету. На гибких ветвях висят подношения — бумажные куклы-фигурки, у которых нарисованы лица, но нет глаз.  
Он никогда не видел, кто их развешивает, но ничему не удивляется.

_Ива_ , — вспоминает он вдруг, и как мог позабыть?..  
Дева реки.  
 _Река забирает людские души..._

Но тут обиженно вопит Хтонь где-то за поворотом одного из коридоров, разбегающихся, будто потерянные тропинки во все стороны, и он снова забывает.

Рыцарь-отважные доспехи-без-человека прижимается к стене, выставив перед собой меч.   
Хтонь от волнения мерцает, становясь полупрозрачной, будто забывая, как быть разом _везде,_ гнёт спину и загибает крючком хвост, и идёт боком.  
— Я всего лишь споткнулся об это порождение мрака, — оправдывается Рыцарь.

Сквозь хранилище сочится вечность, прозрачная, текучая, как река; иногда она чуть мутнеет, и можно увязнуть в ней, как в янтаре. Хранилище бесконечно и конечно в самом себе, как Хтонь, которая до сих пор, кажется, не желает определяться, жива она или же нет, как и с тем, где она — здесь или где-то ещё, дикая помесь бесконечной ленты одного учёного и неопределенного опыта второго. Вяйнемё ему бы кошку не доверил, но его никто не спрашивал. А Хтонь — вот она. Если не где-то ещё разом, конечно.

Коридоры Хранилища извиваются, закольцовываются, обрываются неожиданно и упираются в никуда. Однажды Вяйнемё оказывается посреди площади старинного города, где средь разноцветных, будто речные камешки, булыжников мостовой замурованы золотые монетки, и поёт от ветра высохший фонтан.  
Если выглянуть из окон, что есть в библиотеке Хранилища, там всякий раз другой город — то высятся башни из стекла и бетона, упираясь шпилями в звёздное небо, и усыпанные звёздной пылью (звёзды яркие, крупные, каких никогда не бывает над городами), то сквозь обычные многоэтажки растут деревья — старые, немного корявые, шумят пышными кронами и явно чувствуют себя вполне уютно; а то и вовсе — какие-то холмы, иногда проезжают всадники на странных зверях и многоухих рогатых лошадках, вдалеке, в золотистой дымке, виднеются громадные колеса-шестерёнки — вроде древних развалин какого-нибудь города, только шестерёнки, может быть, развалины времени.  
Но стоит попытаться выйти в двери — за распахнутыми тяжёлыми резными створками лишь колышется туман.

_И летит, летит по ветру пух расцвётших камышей, и пушатся, красуются гибкие деревья по берегам, как невесты людей..._

Вэйно рисует алыми чернилами на старой карте кита из сна-во-сне возле извилистой полоски воды. Интересно, могут потерянные души позабыть, что были людьми?  
Хтонь, возлежа на бумагах (потом опять будет полосата от чернил), загадочно жмурит рыжие глаза — лохматая вечность.

_Ветер звенит-смеётся в ветвях ив, склонившихся над водой, и поёт, поёт, манит широкая, обманчиво мирная река…  
Сколько душ она могла собрать за века?_

Река поёт, и Вяйнемё хочется подхватить её песнь, но он снова нем.


End file.
